


A Bump in the Park

by TheWoman81



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWoman81/pseuds/TheWoman81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly is a 33 year old nanny who loves her life. She is a strong secure woman and likes her independance.  Then she quite literally bumps into tom Hiddleston one morning and her life is about to change.<br/>**Please note ths is my first ever fanfic so may be crap! I don't really know where I am going with this either so all comments and suggestions are welcome, just please don't be too mean ;)**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Holly decided it was time for a cup of coffee. It had been her usual early morning routine of cleaning, tidying, sterilising and preparing. Holly loved being a private nanny. She had qualified 3 years ago at the grand old age of 31 and had never had a moment of regret. It had been a considerable career change. Her old life as a PA had served its purpose, supplying her with a steady income and successfully getting her on the property ladder, but she had always felt that she wanted to do more with her life. She loved children and although not having any of her own, enjoyed caring and entertaining them. Her nieces and nephews proved to be an endless source of joy (as well as the added bonus of being able to hand them back at the end of the day) and looking after them fulfilled her in a way being a PA never would. Hence the career change

It hadn’t taken Holly long to find a placement once she qualified. She had been able to find work as a live in nanny to a beautiful little boy called Jake with equally lovely parents. They were both high fliers in the financial district in London, and although Sophia, Jakes mum had taken 12 months maternity leave, the call of business called her back. Holly could completely understand this from a female point of view and was more than happy to look after Jake while Sophia pursued her career during the work day and was Mummy at all the other times.

Holly had fallen on her feet when she landed this job. Sophia and her husband John had a beautiful house in the heart of London and the annex on the side of the house provided a perfect living arrangement for Holly. The apartment was far from grand but suited her down to the ground. With a decent size kitchen which housed an Aga which heated the entire apartment, a sitting room, bathroom and a light and airy bedroom with French doors which opened out onto the spacious garden, Holly really couldn't ask for anything more.

Holly was just about to switch the kettle on in the main house when she heard the soft waking noises of a little boy. She quietly walked up the stairs to Jakes room, gently opened the door and was greeted with a beautiful smile. Jake was a good baby. With a morning and afternoon nap it allowed Holly to get her jobs done while Jake was sleeping, meaning all awake time could be spent enjoying the day together. The weather had been oddly warm considering it was still April, and Holly had decided her and Jake would take a walk after lunch. Hampstead Heath had always been one of her favourite places for people watching and allowed her the time and space to clear her head. She would get them both a light lunch then strap Jake into his pushchair and head up the Heath. The warm spring sunshine was just asking to be enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy :) x So sorry if it's rubbish and for any errors.

Holly and Jake had been quietly enjoying their stroll round Hampstead Heath when the incident occurred. Jake had thrown his favourite toy out of his pushchair and Holly had momentarily reached down to get it. As she did she was ran into by a swiftly moving object. A yelp came from Holly's mouth as she realised what had happened. As she stood back up she noticed that a tall sweaty, long limbed man had ran into her. With earphones now pulled out of his ears and running watch securely on his wrist, it took Holly a few moments to gather her thoughts.

“What the hell were you doing just suddenly blocking the path? That was my best time this morning.” He looked at her disdainfully while resetting his watch. That had been his quickest mile and it was now wasted. Normally he would just chalk it up, apologise and start again but this morning his irritability took over. A night of tossing and turning, little sleep and yet to have his morning Earl Grey which he rewarded himself with at the quiet cafe at the top of the Heath each morning after his run, was never a good mix. However he looked again at the obstacle of a woman he had ran into and thought to himself that the view in front of him could’ve been worse. With long deep red hair, naturally glowing skin and a somewhat curvaceous figure that he decided he would label ‘womanly’, Tom decided that things could have been worse.  
“Pardon me? If I’m not mistaken it was you who ran into me. Can you not see I have a child with me? You runners really get on my nerves here, you swan in thinking you have right of way not giving a damn for anyone else.”   
Holly could feel herself getting far more agitated than the situation called for but there was something about this man that agitated her, something off putting. Maybe it was his height, maybe it was his arrogant tone, she really wasn’t sure but something about him made her feel....unsteady. He must have been a good 6ft 3inches tall, towering over her 5ft 7 frame. Taking a moment to view the runner whilst having her rant, her brain started to send a few mixed messages. Lordy lordy look at his eyes thought Holly. You don’t see ones like that often. Focus Holly focus. A gurgle from Jake in the pushchair brought her back to reality.

Tom looked at the floor and took a moment to regain his normal gentleman like composure. He knew he was behaving in a manner that was completely over the top and decided it was probably time to get a grip.  
“I apologise. I was indeed in the wrong, I should have paid more attention to where I was going. Are you hurt at all? Is the little one OK?” asked Tom as he scanned the female in front of him.  
“We’re fine thank you. I’d suggest you look where you are going next time,” said Holly as she straightened herself ready to go.  
“I will take your excellent advice,” said Tom with a slight smile, looking out from under his eyes. He could see she was getting ready to make her move and something in him made him feel like he wasn’t ready for this creature to just walk off. There was something feisty, intriguing about her and his brain was trying to rapidly come up with something else to say, something to prolong the conversation with her. “Could I maybe take you for a cup of coffee to apologise?” Oh Tom, he thought to himself, coffee? Seriously? Could you not of come up with something a little better than that? Holly looked somewhat taken back. This man not 5 minutes ago was blaming her for basically ruining his morning and now he was offering coffee? I don't think so thought Holly.  
“Thank you but that won’t be necessary” Holly quickly replied. The sooner she and Jake got back to their walk the better she thought to herself. She wasn’t one to take risks and certainly wasn’t going to accept coffee off an irritable stranger. However beautiful in appearance he proved to be. She quickly gave her head a little shake to realign her thoughts, ensured Jake was safe and snug in his pushchair and started to walk off. 

“I don't even know your name” Holly heard being shouted from behind her as she made off. Holly turned around and saw the tall man with an exasperated smile on his face getting further and further away as she walked ahead. “That’ll be because I didn’t tell you it”, Holly said with a coy smile as she continued on her way. Two can play at this game she thought. Tom gave her a smile and tilted his head back and chuckled to himself. She definitely had something about her that he liked, and he hoped that today wouldn't be the only time he bumped into her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets home and showers......need I say more?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKYOU for all the reads! I am just trying to get the courage up to write some more. Think we may get a good old bit of smut going on soon, can't hurt can it ;-) Sorry this chapter is short. Real life is somewhat busy but I am hoping to get more time to write this evening so there will hopefully be another chapter up later.  
> Thank you again xxx

Tom jogged back to his apartment after his run. He was shattered. Normally his morning run would not only clear his head from any stresses from the night before, but also put his mind into a good place ready for the upcoming day. However this mornings run hadn't provided him with either. He couldnt get the girl out of his brain. She had annoyed and intrigued him all in one go and it irritated him that it was an unresolved situation. He didn't feel he could forget about her, however he had no 'next move'.

Tom decided a good hot shower was in order. He chucked his running gear into the laundry basket and turned on the shower. When he purchased his flat it had needed to be completly renovated and had pretty much designed it himself. The bathroom was one of the rooms he was proudest of. Plain white porcelein, deep grey wall tiles, even darker grey floor tiles, underfloor heating and roof lights. The shower was a glorious two person (at least...a man could hope couldn't he??) walk in shower with a shower head that made a shower feel like you were standing in the wonderfuly hot rain. It was somewhere he could stand, feel the hot water (although sometimes cold was needed) running down his back and relax. This particular morning the images from the earlier encounter resonated around his brain. She had been beautiful there was no denying it. Her long deep red hair, that figure, her sassyness.....damn just a few minutes of speaking and she had gotten under his skin. His mind wandered to the idea of her being in the shower with him....being able to stand behind her, tilt her head back and wash down her neck, her breasts, down to her waist and into her beautifully hot sex. As his mind wandered, he found his hand pumping his hot throbbing cock and it wasn't long before the thought of her moaning sent him over the edge himself.

After taking a few minutes to get himself washed and to recatch his breath, Tom got out of the shower and reached for the fresh towel. He felt confused. The image of this woman was enough to drive him wild, but would he ever see her again? She had given him no details to speak of. Her remembered she had a child with her, was it hers? She could even be married. He didn't know how yet but he would have to come up with a plan. He had to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holly seems to be abit rattled by the mornings encounter too.

There was no doubt about it. That stranger was HOT. Holly wasn't normally one to be seduced by looks but good lord the man was a god. His height, the length of his legs, his musculor torso, those hands he rested on his hips and ran through his curls, and lord have mercy those eyes. Almost wolf like in their clearness. Yep, a god. A cocky god but a god nontheless.

Holly got back to the house and took Jake out of his pushchair, gave him a hug and popped him on the floor to play with his toys. Off he crawled happily discovering any object in his path. It took everything Holly had to not allow herself to go into a little daydream about the said fellow but she had to keep her mind on the job. Her mobile alerting her she had a message snapped her out of her daze.

((Sophia)) Hi Holly, everything OK? Jake was abit grumpy last night, think he's teething so just wanted to make sure he wasn't giving you merry hell today.

((Holly)) Hiya, no don't worry he is fine, had a walk through the park this morning and he's fine.

((Sophia)) Glad to hear it. Are you busy later??

Holly wondered what was going to come next. She had a wonderful working relationship with Sophia and her husband, and occasionaly the two woman had put the world to rights over a glass or two of Saint Emilion (2010 vintage, her employer had an awesome taste (and bank balance) for good wine) and who was she to say no, plus she enjoyed the company. Holly had no plans for later that evening and was more than happy to spend some time with Sophia sitting in the conservatory supping the good red wine.

((Holly)) Nope I don't think so, what do you have in mind?

((Sophia)) Excellent, old uni friend is in town and over for dinner, great girl, fancy joining us? Bout 7pm ok?

Holly sighed. Socialising with strangers wasn't her favorite thing in the world, but hey it could be fun.

((Holly)) Sounds great! See you then! 

Holly sent the message and sighed. Right, back to the day job and better find something to wear for tonight.

***************************************************

7pm came round quicker that she'd have liked. Jake was fed, bathed and curled up in bed with his favorite soft toy, but it hadnt allowed Holly much time to get ready. She had hoped to get time to get a relaxing bath and to do something with her hair. She had had it up in french braids all day so when she took them out it was more wild windy day than the boho chic she had hoped for. She had just about enough time to grab a quick shower and change of clothes. She got out the shower, looked in her wardrobe and settled on a navy short sleeve shift dress, comfortable yet stylish, the dress ending just above her knees. She paired the dress with a cute little pair of flat sandels she had got for a bargain online a few weeks ago. She looked at herself in the full length mirror and gave herelf a little nod. Despite being short on time she looked pretty good, and she was happy her legs were slightly tanned. 

With a final check in the mirror, she went next door to give Sophia a knock. As she walked up to the door she heard laughing and stories about uni being told, it seemed tonight she was going to be in for a laugh at least. She gave the front door a gentle tap and as the door was already half open, went through to the hallway. She could tell the voices were coming from the kitchen so decided to make her way there. As she walked through the door she saw her employer happpily laughing with a kind looking girl.

"Holly! So glad you're here. Here, have some wine, by the way Holly, Emma, Emma, Holly. We were at uni together and we havent seen each other for a few years."

Holly shook Emma's hand. "Hi it's really nice to meet you Emma, have you had to travel far?"

Emma smiled, and pulled Holly into an unexpected hug "It's SO nice to meet you! Sophia has told me so much about you, how much Jake loves you, and how Sophia couldn't live without you!"

Holly blushed, compliments made her feel uneasy let alone from a complete stranger, allbeit a seemingly nice one. 

"Emma's staying with family for a week before heading off to the States" said Sophia, filling Holly in abit more to the situation.

"That's nice" replied Holly, "where abouts in the Sta.........."

"Sophia I hope you have that glass of mine refilled....it's not good for a man to go thirsty.....let alone a guest" a well spoken yet teasing voice came from the direction of the bathroom.

Holly looked round and saw a very tall, well groomed, trim god like man. She swallowed, ohhhhhhhh its you.


End file.
